Seeker Boy and Chaser Girl
by MoonlightAngel220
Summary: Charlie knows his little sister will be a Seeker like him, no matter how much she denies it.


_Seeker Boy and Chaser Girl_

Charlie Weasley's head rose from his pillow at the sudden rush of wind near his bed. Carefully avoiding the scattered school suppiles on his floor, he made his way to the open window. Peering out into the night sky, Charlie saw his seven year old sister, Ginny, flying around the Burrow on his brother Fred's broom. Ginny was grinning and swinging her feet as she sat sideways on the broom, her white nightgown and flaming red hair were both loose, flowing behind her as she seemed to soar through the stars.

Mesmerized, Charlie watched as slid her left leg over to the other side of the broomstick with ease, as if she'd done it many times before. Come to think of it, what was stopping her from doing this every night? The twins had passed on their lock picking wisdom to their younger sister in hopes that she would continue their mischief after they left Hogwarts. She could break into the broom cupboard any time she pleased.

Ginny was light and fast on the broom, weaving her way through the natural obstacles that surrounded the Burrow. _Qualities of a good Seeker, _Charlie thought, beaming with pride. _I wonder if... _He quickly rooted through piles of dirty clothes and school books, looking for a small cloth bag. He found it in the pocket of his quidditch robes and slowly undid the drawstings, reaching inside to capture the fluttering gold ball by its wings. Waiting until his sister was closer, he tossed the snitch at her, wincing and hoping he didn't throw it too hard as it bumped her head.

Ginny jumped at the impact and narrowed her eyes at the snitch before it flew off. Charlie winked as she glanced toward his window, and tapped his wrist with his index finger to tell her he was waiting. He observed quietly as she bobbed and dipped looking for the glint of gold. Nine minutes later, a smirking Ginny set the wriggling snitch on the window's ledge, stuck her tongue out at her brother, and swished around the corner out of his sight.

_Nine minutes, and in the dark too!, _Charlie thought climbing into his bed, chuckling and shaking his head._It's only a matter of time._

The pattern continued for weeks after that. Charlie tossed the snitch out into the dark, not bothering to hit Ginny with it anymore. She knew it was there. Each time he threw it she brought it back in less time than it had taken her the night before, always smirking and flying away after she gave it back him.

One night in July, Charlie went to pull down his sheets when he saw a piece of parchment on his pillow. He smiled when he saw it was written in Ginny's messy seven year old scrawl.

_Sorry Charlie,_

_I'm a Chaser girl all the way._

Smirking, he pulled the snitch and its bag out of his dresser drawer. Tossing it out the window, he was pleased to see that she was still there, despite wanting to be a Chaser. While he was waiting for her to bring it back he thought about her sudden dertermination to be a Chaser. She would do well as one, but Ginny had proved to him, on all those late nights, that she was a natural born Seeker. He didn't doubt it for a second.

_Dear Charlie,_

_How is everything in Romania? Have the dragons bitten off any important appendages yet? Good news,Mum's new threat to Fred and George is that she's going to send them to you to use as dragon food. It's quite an honor to be used in one of Mum's threats. Congrats! One of these days she's really going to do it. Speaking of our dear brothers, they got kicked off the quidditch team for fighting with Malfoy. It was so unfair, Fred wasn't even fighting! Umbridge banned them and Harry "for life" but they'll be back once the old toad leaves. I'm Harry's replacement. Don't you dare gloat, Charlie Weasley! I'm only on as Seeker for this year. Next year, I'll try out as a Chaser. Both Angelina and Alicia are leaving. You've heard the twins talk about them right? Anyway, be careful, don't get yourself cooked._

_Sincerely,_

_Temporarily-Seeker-But-Really-A-Chaser Girl_

_Dear Charlie,_

_I've done it! I am officially a Chaser for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team! By the way, I did not appreciate the snide comments in your last letter. I am most certainly not a Seeker! You're going to have to face it some day. Anyhow, I was just writing to say I told you so. I told you so!_

_Love from,_

_Chaser__ Girl_

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at the Burrow's kitchen table waiting for Ginny. She'd left a note on that very table stating that she'd gone out and didn't know if she'd be there in time for brunch. Mrs. Weasley was steaming mad. Now that all the family lived near each other (Charlie had moved closer after the war, losing Fred made him realize how little he really saw his family) no one had dared to anger Molly Weasley by missing one of her Sunday brunches. Except Ginny.

Speaking of which, right at that moment, Ginny bustled into the kitchen, beaming from ear to ear. She laid a packet of parchment onto the table, and sat down next to Harry giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Charlie looked away, he still wasn't accustomed to seeing Harry snogging his baby sister.

"Good morning all! I've got the best news!" she exclaimed, ignoring her mother's narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Really Ginevra? (Ginny winced at her full name) Do tell us what was so important that you needed to miss the only day a week that I ask that you all interact with your entire family?" Molly said icily.

Ginny breathed in and out. Charlie grinned at his sister's attemp to calm herself. Anyone else would be terrified if an enraged Molly Weasley's temper was focused on them, but Ginny just got mad.

"Well Mother," she said pretending she hadn't heard Mrs. Weasley's angry tone, "I've just had a meeting with Gwenog Jones, it was the only time she could take me."

Charlie held his breath. _Could it be? _

"She's offered me a position, and I'll have my first match on the team as soon as the season starts. I'm a Holyhead Harpie!"

Everthing happened at once, the kitchen table was almost turned on its side by the mad rush to hug Ginny.

"Oh congratulations!"

"This is fantastic!"

"Can you get us tickets?"

"Wow Gin, you'll make a fantastic Chaser for the Harpies!" praised Bill.

"Well...erm...about that," Ginny looked down at her feet and nervously chuckled.

Charlie flipped through the papers on the table, and smirked. He walked up to Ginny and gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the temple.

"I told you so, Seeker Girl."


End file.
